Secret Marriage
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Levy were childhood friends employed at Fairy Tail High, a prestigious school with one peculiar rule. NaLu all the way! Read on and don't forget the reviews ! AU. UPDATED !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there !**

 **I know I have 'Feelings' to continue, but I just can't help to write this new series down. This idea suddenly popped in my head !**

 **Hope you enjoy my new series !**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **This story belongs to me !**

* * *

Natsu woke up when his hair was being gently stroked by delicate fingers. The 23 years old with pink hair gently opened his eyes when his forehead was kissed by warm soft lips.

The first thing he saw was a pair of chocolate colored eyes and an angelic face framed by beautiful golden hair. Natsu Dragneel sighed contently, lifted his hand up and intertwined his fingers with the delicate fingers.

"Morning, beautiful." Natsu said.

Lucy Heartfilia who was sitting on the bed beside Natsu smiled softly. "Morning, Natsu." Lucy said. "Did you sleep well?"

"How can I didn't when you're by my side?" Natsu chuckled.

"Cheesy." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu laughed and then pulled Lucy down. He kissed her lovingly while putting her back inside the blanket. Natsu rolled their bodies so now he was on top of her with his elbows right next to her head. They kept kissing passionately until Natsu pulled apart and started planting butterfly kisses along Lucy's jaw up to her ear.

"Get this off." Natsu whispered to Lucy while nipping her ear and tugging his shirt that she was wearing.

Lucy laughed and wrapped her hands around Natsu's neck.

"Natsu, stop doing that and look at me."

Natsu stopped doing his ministrations on her ear and looked at Lucy's face.

"What?" he asked when Lucy did nothing for a minute.

Lucy smiled and then lifted her head up a bit to kiss Natsu's forehead. Then she quickly wriggled free from Natsu and got out of the king sized bed. She was earned by a heavy pout from Natsu.

"What was that for?" Natsu grumbled.

Lucy laughed and went to the bathroom. She stared at the mirror for a while. "Natsu!" she protested.

"What?" Natsu said from the bed. He was sitting cross legged on the bed after putting some clothes on.

"Look what you did to my ear!" Lucy said.

Natsu grinned. "What's wrong with it anyway?"

From the opened bathroom's door, Natsu could see Lucy was blushing heavily. He grinned wider when Lucy mumbled something unclear.

"What did you say, Luce?" he asked with a grin.

Another unclear mumble from the blonde.

"Just say it out loud that you love those marks I gave to your ear. I don't mind hearing that."

Lucy's face got redder and she closed the bathroom door. "You perverted idiot!"

Natsu laughed and walked towards the closed bathroom door. He put his hands on the door. "Open up, Luce."

"No!" Lucy instantly replied. "Get away you stupid pervert!"

Natsu laughed again. "Luce, we're supposed to take baths together!"

Natsu couldn't see it but he knew how red Lucy's face right now.

"Just get down and eat your breakfast already!"

"And we're supposed to eat together too."

"Natsu!"

"We're supposed to do anything together. Even what we did last night-"

"Natsu, just get down and eat your breakfast!"

"Don't wanna. Open this door Luce, I wanna take a bath with you."

"No! Are you crazy? I'm too embarrassed to look at you now! Just eat your breakfast! Shoo!"

Another laugh from Natsu. "You can't possibly still be embarrassed after all this months."

"Natsu, just let me take my bath and eat your breakfast! Today's our first day at work, right? I don't wanna be late."

Natsu chuckled. He put down his hands. "Alright, alright, I'll go down. Just hurry up okay? I hate eating alone."

"Yeah."

Natsu walked towards the bedroom door and opened it. "I love you, my wife." Natsu said before he went out.

"I love you too, you perverted husband." Lucy mumbled before turning on the shower.

* * *

Lucy and Natsu along with Gray and Levy were childhood friends. Both the blonde and the pink hair man had known each other since they were babies (actually, that was because both their parents were best friends), had been friends since kindergarten, had been dating since first year of junior high, had been engaged since high school's graduation, and had been married since two months before university's graduation.

Though no one knew about it except their families who decided to move to another country. Even Gray and Levy didn't know Lucy and Natsu were in a relationship, let alone married.

So right now, both Lucy and Natsu were living together in a cozy house they bought together using the money they had saved up since junior high.

Both Natsu and Lucy and their childhood friends enrolled to the same university. The four of them were the best graduates that year and they were sent to Fairy Tail High, a very prestigious school as new teachers.

If you asked Natsu whether a married life was fun, he would definitely say 'yes' in less than a minute. Not just because Lucy was a great cook, but because Lucy was there with him. Because Lucy was his for eternity. Because Lucy loved him as much as he loved her. Because Lucy was his wife for all he cared.

Natsu had been happy all this time, his married life was great. Natsu knew Lucy felt the same, because even if Lucy called him pervert, or idiot, or stupid, she had always gave him the sweetest kisses ever.

See how happy their married life was?

But a storm was coming close.

* * *

"Good morning, brats!" Fairy Tail High's principal, Makarov Dreyar said. "Don't give me that look! I'm way older than you all, so of course I'm calling you guys brats even though you are teachers!"

"Okay, so I welcome the new teachers this year. English teacher, Natsu Dragneel. Science teacher, Lucy Heartfilia. Social teacher, Gray Fullbuster. And Math teacher, Levy McGarden. And also our new vice principal, Erza Scarlet." Makarov said. "I'll leave the introduction among yourselves to you. I'm going to say rules that are very important here."

"First of all, I want all of you to teach with your heart. Share your knowledge with those students without any burdens."

"Secondly, I want all of you to set good examples to your students. Don't go around putting shame on me!"

"Thirdly, which is the most important rule. Student-teacher relationships aren't prohibited in this school. I don't care if you date one of your students here, but I won't forgive anyone who tries to become a player. However, teacher-teacher relationships are strictly prohibited!"

Both Natsu and Lucy widened their eyes.

"I don't want any of you hit on your colleagues, okay?" Makarov said. "And what else should I say? I guess that's all. Well, dismissed! Have a very pleasant teaching day today!"

"Now that was a short welcoming speech." Gray said after the teachers went out of the assembly hall.

"It's kinda funny, huh, the third rule?" Levy said. "But probably it was because some students love old guys and some teachers love young ones."

"If any of us got into teacher-teacher relationships, we're as good as dead men." Gray said.

"We'll be fired." Levy nodded.

Both Gray and Levy kept chatting and the two of them didn't realize that both Natsu and Lucy was exchanging nervous looks.

Forget about getting into a teacher-teacher relationship! They were married! How on earth they're going to solve this problem?

* * *

 **Done !**

 **I know it's short ._.**

 **Anyway, I'm waiting for your reviews !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone !**

 **Finally, I'm finally back with the second chapter !**

 **Hope you enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **This story belongs to me !**

* * *

Lucy absolutely had no idea that Fairy Tail High School had this kind of rule. Personally, she thought this rule was very weird. But then again, remembering Levy's reasoning and the unique headmaster, Lucy had to admit this kind of rule was probably existed.

And was probably normal too.

If only her situation wasn't like this.

When she, Natsu, Gray, and Levy were sent here as the top graduates, she thought it'll be fun. She loved to teach, and to top it all, she would be working in the same place as her husband.

Now, that had changed into a somewhat nightmare.

"Luce."

Lucy was snapped back from her inward grumbling when Natsu softly called her. His hand was covering hers, and he squeezed tightly. Lucy squeezed back, inwardly thankful for she was sitting at the last row.

Right now, the students were having their first morning assembly, as the mark of the new semester. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Levy, and several other teachers who hadn't been working for long were placed at the last row.

Thank goodness Gray and Levy didn't pay any attention to them.

"Don't worry." Natsu assured. "Our marriage will be fine. This job will be fine too."

Lucy nodded softly. But a minute later, she shook her head softly. "No, Natsu, no."

Natsu turned his head a bit to face his wife and frowned. "No what?"

"We're in danger, Natsu," Lucy whispered. "our marriage's in danger, our job too. If the headmaster found out.."

"He doesn't need to find out." Natsu answered with isn't-it-obvious tone.

"But, what if—"

"We have just to make sure he won't, right?"

"But if he saw our wedding rings—"

"Luce, we wear them as pendants." Natsu pointed to his chest. Beneath his shirt, he was wearing a silver chain with his wedding ring dangling on it. Lucy wore the same. "Do you think he'll see it?"

"Well, speaking the worst.."

"Oh come on, Luce!" Natsu chuckled. "It won't be that bad!"

"Natsu, I'm being serious here!"

"I'm also serious." Natsu smiled at Lucy which turned her into a pool of syrup. "Luce, no matter what, I'm not giving up on you. No matter what, I won't divorce you. If our relationship leaked out, I'll do everything I can to make sure nothing's going to happen with our marriage. I love you too much to let you go."

Now Lucy blushed. "Don't sweet talk to me." Lucy mumbled and Natsu chuckled. Natsu somehow had a habit of became a sweet talker whenever he was serious about his relationship with Lucy.

"And brats!" Makarov's thunderous voice snapped Lucy back from her mushy world. "Before we dismissed, let me tell you the most important rule here!"

"You may date your classmates, your friends, your seniors our juniors for all I care, and you can ALSO DATE YOUR TEACHERS." Makarov grinned. "Some fun rule, eh? Well, just make sure you don't have any—what's the better term?— _intercourse_ with your dating partners, especially if you're dating the teachers, or I'll make sure I'll kick your ass out!"

"What's intercourse?" A student asked.

Silence.

Makarov let out a sigh. " _Sex_ , you damn brat."

"Well, you could have just said so." The student shrugged.

Few snickers were heard.

"Oh well brats, dismissed! Go to your classrooms already!" Makarov shooed everyone out.

The teachers also stood up, ready to greet their students in the new semester. Natsu also stood up and gave Lucy a quick peck on her lips, so quick that no one noticed.

Except for the blushing Lucy.

"I'll see you later then," Natsu grinned and then leveled his mouth to Lucy's ear. " _my sweet wife_." Natsu whispered and gave Lucy's ear a quick lick.

Lucy's blush worsened.

"Lu-chan!" Levy called. "What happened? Are you sick? Why are you so red?"

Lucy choked while Natsu let out a soft chuckle. Thank goodness Levy noticed after Natsu's little tease was over.

"I—I'm fine." Lucy said and let her hand go from Natsu's, before anyone noticed. Both Natsu and Lucy let out a small sigh immediately, missing each other's warmth.

"Well then, let's go!" Levy happily grabbed Lucy's hand. "We have _classes_ to introduce ourselves to!"

* * *

"Okay, good morning class," Lucy smiled. "my name is Lucy Heartfilia, and you can call me Lucy-sensei. I'll be your science teacher this year."

"Oh wow, sensei, you're so beautiful!" A girl at the back squealed.

"My, thank you, dear," Lucy smiled back. "well, before we get on to your introductions, anything you want to ask about me?"

Immediately, the class became so noisy and hectic because all of the students asked Lucy questions at the same time. Lucy winced and clapped her hands.

"Okay, one by one." she said. "I can't hear your questions at all."

"How old are you, sensei?" A boy asked.

Lucy smiled. "I've just graduated from the university earlier this year, so I'm 22."

"You look so young!" A girl commented.

"Thank you." Lucy said.

"Where do you live?" Another boy asked.

Lucy chuckled. "Now that's private."

"Oh please tell us, sensei!" The boy plead.

"I live in this city." Lucy winked. "And no, I won't tell you my address."

"Do you live alone?" Another boy asked while the other boy earlier frowned a bit. Upon hearing the question, Lucy choked a bit.

"Why did you ask?" Lucy asked back.

The boy shrugged. "Just wanna know."

Lucy bit her inner cheeks while her heart was beating like crazy. "Y—yeah, I live alone." she said almost quietly. "Though my cousin is in overseas right now."

Her inner brain chuckled. _So your dear husband is your cousin to them, eh? And he's in overseas right now._

"So you live with your cousin?" The boy asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Do you have any boyfriend, sensei?" A girl asked.

Lucy widened her eyes. "N—no!" she snapped. "I—I'm single."

"What kind of guy you like, sensei?" Another girl asked.

Lucy's brain flew to Natsu instantly. "Well, someone who is strong, tall, and handsome. Someone who knows how to be romantic but not cheesy, and above all, someone who I find very comfortable to be with."

Some of her girl students squealed.

"And someone who is loyal to our relationship and definitely not a player." Lucy added while smiling.

"So true, sensei!" The girl agreed. "I'm so admiring you!"

Lucy laughed. "Okay, that's enough about me. Now let's start with your introductions."

Lucy let her eyes wonder and fell at the right corner of the class at the last row. "You there, the boy with green hair," Lucy called. "let's start with you. Tell us whatever you want us to know."

The boy simply nodded. "My name's Higashi Juugo, and you can call me Juugo or whatever you want, just don't call me grasshopper. I'm 16 and my favorite food is.."

* * *

"Yo!" Natsu happily greed. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and I'll be your english teacher this year. Nice to meet'cha."

"Oh my sensei, you're so handsome!" Half of the class which consisted of girls squealed.

"'Course I am." Natsu grinned. "Now, let's start with—"

"Do you have a girlfriend, sensei?" A girl interrupted.

Natsu grinned. "Nope!"

 _I don't have a girlfriend, kid. I have a wife_., Natsu continued in his brain.

"Really?" The girl asked with an apparent excitement. "Then—"

"Whoa, hold it," Natsu chuckled. "I don't have a girlfriend, yes, but I have someone I love."

The girls squealed and Natsu winced.

"You mean you haven't confessed?" The girl asked.

Natsu scratched the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "You know what? My love life's kinda complicated. Let's talk about something else, 'kay?"

"So, what kind of girl you like?" Another girl asked.

Natsu's mind wandered off to Lucy instantly. He was about to answer all about Lucy that attracted him, when his brain suddenly remembered something. "Didn't I said my love life's kinda complicated?" he chuckled. "Let's just drop these girls' about, 'kay? Ask me something else."

"How old are you, sensei?" A boy asked.

"22."

"Why is your hair pink?" Another boy asked.

"Genes."

"Why won't you dye it?" Another boy asked.

"Love my hair the way it is."

"How many times you're in a relationship?"

"Next."

"Why are you teaching english?"

"I'm the best in it."

"You looked like someone who lack of grammars to me."

"Ha-ha. Trust me kid, I'm _way_ better than you."

"Ne, sensei, why did you.."

* * *

That night, Lucy and Natsu lied on their sides, cuddling, after their love making. They were telling stories about their introductions today.

"So, I'm a romantic one but not cheesy, and I'm handsome, strong, tall, and you're comfortable with me." Natsu chuckled. "And I'm loyal to our love, and I'm not a player."

"I said someone who is loyal to our _relationship_." Lucy corrected.

"Same thing for me. And you're single." Natsu shrugged.

Lucy let out a soft laugh. "Used to be, but who cares. I'm taken right now."

"Lying's a bad thing, Luce." Natsu scoffed.

"Who cares." Lucy mumbled. "They don't know either."

"And you told them you lived with your cousin." Natsu choked. "So _I'm_ your cousin? And I'm supposed to be in _overseas_."

Lucy grinned though Natsu couldn't see it. "Well, couldn't think any other way." she admitted while playing with Natsu's pendant.

Natsu tightened his hold around Lucy's head and waist. He kissed her head. "You know I love you, right, Luce?"

Lucy nodded. "Love you too, Natsu."

"Glad I'm not your cousin or we can't do this kind of thing." Natsu said and Lucy could hear his smirk.

"And you don't have a girlfriend." Lucy chuckled.

"Nope." Natsu assured. "I have a wife."

Lucy sighed contently and kissed Natsu's chest. "Hard to believe we're really married, huh?"

"And no one knows except us."

Lucy snuggled closer and closed her eyes. "I won't have it another way."

Natsu nodded softly and closed his eyes too. "Night, Luce."

"Good night, Natsu."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Finally, I managed to write the second chapter ! *cheering inside***

 **Come to think about it, I guess the idea of writing this fic came from my own experience. Back in high school, when everybody found out that our vice principal and our geography teacher were dating, it became a huge scandal. Though my principal did nothing. And I couldn't help but found it strange when I found out that** _ **lots of**_ **my teachers found interests on teachers from other schools.**

 **I don't think it was forbidden for my high school teachers to have relationships with their colleagues, but oh well. It's not like my teachers found their colleagues interesting, anyway. Gihi !**

 **I'll be waiting for your reviews, then !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, guys !**

 **I'm back with the third chapter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **This story belongs to me !**

* * *

"Good morning, Lu-chan!" Levy hugged her best friend the moment she saw her.

"Good morning, Levy-chan!" Lucy hugged back.

"How's your introduction yesterday?" Levy asked.

"Going fine." Lucy smiled while walking with Levy to the teachers' office. Gray and Natsu walked behind them.

"I met this cute student yesterday!" Levy squealed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Day one and you already set your eyes on someone. Who?"

"Gajeel Redfox!" Levy said happily. "Oh my, Lu-chan, you have to see those deep piercing eyes he got! And his wild hair! His muscular body—think about when he hug you! Oh my, that's a bliss!—and his deep throaty voice!"

"Seems like you're totally love struck." Lucy chuckled.

"I am so glad I became his teacher! What a lovely semester this is going to be!" Levy practically spun around.

"Whoa, easy, girl," Lucy grabbed Levy's arm, stopping her from spinning around. "you're a teacher, Levy-chan, put that as a priority."

Seemed like Levy ignored her. "I'm so glad for that one particular rule!" Levy slammed the office's door open and skipping to her table.

Lucy sighed. If only _that one particular_ rule didn't exist.

"What's gotten into her?"

Lucy turned her head and met with Gray's confused black eyes. She looked back at the now humming Levy and chuckled.

"A cupid shot her yesterday."

Gray gave her a 'what?' look but Lucy ignored it. She made her way to her desk and sat down. Gray shrugged and went to his own desk.

"Stop thinking about the rule." Natsu said while sitting down next to Lucy. Thank goodness his desk was right next to hers, while Levy's and Gray's were quite far from them.

Lucy sighed. "I can't help it." she said in a low voice, barely whispered.

"Act normal, and we'll be just fine." Natsu smiled at his wife.

"But Natsu.."

"Luce," Natsu cut. "we have always been managed to hide our relationship. Even Gray and Levy didn't know we're married. Heck, they didn't even know we've dated! So don't worry."

Lucy knew Natsu was right. If they could keep hiding their relationship until now, why couldn't they keep doing it? Right. There was nothing to worry about.

Lucy took a deep breath and let out a smile towards Natsu. "Thanks, Natsu."

"Anytime." Natsu smiled. He really wanted to kiss his wife, but he knew it wasn't wise.

Natsu thankfully didn't do that, because just then, their office's door was opened and Makarov made his appearance.

"Morning brats!" Makarov grinned. "All alive and well?"

"Yes, sir!"

Makarov nodded happily. "Good, good. I have a great news today!"

"A one month holiday?"

"A rising wage?"

"Another new teacher?"

"IT'S A WELCOMING PARTY, YOU BRATS!" Makarov grinned.

A hollow silence fell upon the teachers' room before it erupted into huge cheer.

"YOU'RE LEAVING EARLY TODAY, CAUSE WE'RE HAVING A PARTY THIS EVENING! EAT AND DRINK THROUGH THE NIGHT, BRATS!"

* * *

Natsu was in a bad mood. Like really really _really_ in a bad mood. Well, who wouldn't when guys were staring at his wife like she was their meal!

Seemed like their male colleagues were too drunk to notice Natsu's deadly glare. Heck, no one even realized that Natsu was wrapping his hand around Lucy's waist possesively! Those hungry eyes kept scanning Lucy from head to toe, and it was making Natsu's blood boiled.

Lucy was dressing just like she had always been. Nothing special about her clothes. But maybe her curves worsened it all. And since alcohol was running in their blood, Lucy's body became a hot thing for them.

But no one were allowed to have her! She was his wife, damn it! No other guys were allowed to look at her like he did, imagining to do things with her _that_ way, and definitely having the stupid urge to sleep with her!

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy softly whispered, somewhat sensing a malice aura from her husband.

"Fine." Natsu huffed, which clearly said he was not fine at all.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy gently asked. "You look like you want to kill someone."

"I do." Natsu growled.

"What?"

"All of those hungry eyes on you... Ugh!" Natsu was in the verge of exploding.

"What? Hungry eyes..." Lucy trailed off and scanned around her. "...oh. Oh. OH."

"They wouldn't turn their eyes away even when I gave them this clearly deadly glare." Natsu protested.

"They're drunk, Natsu. Now stop it. Don't make us look suspicious." Lucy patted her husband's leg softly.

"Stop? You told me to _stop_ when they were clearly want to ask you to _sleep_ with them tonight?" Natsu choked. "Are you drunk?"

Lucy chuckled. "No I'm not, dear husband." she winked. "But if you keep giving them those deadly glare of yours, they would notice and we might be in danger."

"They are totally off, Luce," Natsu snorted. "look at their totally drunk face. They won't even remember I gave them deadly glares. Which is annoyed me even more."

An idea suddenly popped in Lucy's head. "I know how to deal with your badmood." Lucy winked.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I found a dark alley back then when I went to the toilet. It is quiet and no one comes to the area." Lucy said with a seducing tone while she ran her fingers teasingly on her husband's leg.

Natsu got her point immediately.

"Let's go," he said while grinning. "I'll claim what is _mine_."

Lucy's face blushed and the two slipped out from the party room with no one noticed them. Slipping out of a party when your friends were all drunk had always been a fun thing to do. And pretty much safe, too.

And to the quiet and dark place they went. Not until five minutes later, Lucy's soft moan and Natsu's soft growl were heard.

* * *

After their second release, Natsu laid his head on Lucy's while panting. Lucy gently stroke his hair while calming down her own breathing. They were still enjoying the feeling lingered after their love making. Natsu was more aggressive this time,—maybe because he was super jealous and upset—but still had that passionate side of him intact.

"Feeling better?" Lucy chuckled.

Natsu softly kissed Lucy's neck while chuckling softly. "I'm all good now."

"You didn't make too much marks, did you?" Lucy asked.

"Your neck's fine," Natsu replied. He remembered not giving his wife's neck any of his marks, as it would be like _totally definitely_ dangerous. "but only your neck. I pretty much gave you my marks _everywhere_."

Upon hearing Natsu's somewhat proud sentence, Lucy pinched down her husband's cheek softly. "Gladly I can still cover them with my clothes."

"Well, that's the idea, isn't it Luce?" Natsu smirked while pulling off his wife's hands from his cheek and kissed them gently. "Though I have to admit, I love if guys _see_ those marks I made. They will screw off like immediately."

Lucy melted on her husband's sweet gestures and words. She could never be angry with him, when he was so affectionate towards her. And it happened like 99% most of the time.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy smiled genuinely.

Natsu smiled back and kissed his wife as a reward. "And I love you too, Mrs. Dragneel."

Lucy's smile widened and Natsu laid back his head on her chest. They were pretty much still physically connected and Lucy was still wrapping her legs around Natsu's waist. Natsu used a hand to wrap itself around Lucy's waist and another hand to softly caress her back. Lucy used both of her hands to play and caress Natsu's messy hair.

It was clear that the two of them were enjoying each other's presence and the afterglow of being united as one.

The couple breathed deeply, inhaling each other's scent carefully and found peace there.

"I could stay like this forever." Natsu mumbled softly.

"Me too." Lucy sighed. "But we have to go back or we will look suspicious."

"Alright," Natsu sighed back. "let's go back for now. We'll do this again when we are at home."

Natsu tore themselves apart and put his wife back on ground. They put on their clothes and tidied themselves up. When they were ready, they stepped out from the dark alley together.

Which was a bad timing, because Gray saw them.

"The hell are you both doing in a dark alley?" Gray raised an eyebrow.

Both Lucy and Natsu froze on their spot.

Uh-oh.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **Finally, an update after all this time :')**

 **So what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Please review !**

 **-Flames are accepted-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the fourth chapter !**

 **Enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **This story belongs to me ~**

* * *

"The hell are you both doing in a dark alley?"

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

Lucy's heart hammered hard inside. She couldn't believe Gray caught them! She needed to say something or this will get worse!

"I—ugh—need—ugh—"

"Lucy got sick." Natsu cut Lucy's stammering and grinned innocently. "She had too much drink so I brought her here to get some fresh air."

"Y—yeah!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu chuckled upon seeing his wife's somewhat flustered face. She was so cute!

Well, Natsu's answer didn't actually explain why they _were in a dark alley_ , but being quite drunk, Gray accepted it.

"Oh." he shrugged.

Lucy and Natsu breathed relieve inside.

"How's inside?" Natsu asked. "Pretty chaotic?"

"It's fun! People dance and sing, and I have this drinking contest with everyone!" Gray grinned widely.

 _Gray, I'm truly glad you're so drunk right now!_ , Lucy screamed happily inside.

"Dude, you're drunk." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, dumb salmon!" Gray hiccuped. "I drank a lot, so of course I'm drunk!"

"Like, really drunk I mean." Natsu corrected.

"I know!" Gray laughed and then fell down on the floor.

"Gray!" Lucy yelped.

"I can't believe this." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Natsu, I think he passed out!" Lucy nudged her husband.

"Pretty sure he is, Luce." Natsu replied.

"What—what do we do? We can't just leave him here!" Lucy asked.

Natsu smirked upon seeing his wife's face. "Well, what do _you_ wanna do, Luce?"

"Carry him, Natsu!" Lucy said.

"On one condition." Natsu smirked wider. "Let's have another ro—"

Natsu's word was cut by Lucy's breath taking kiss on his lips. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise but soon melted into the kiss.

They broke away in need of air. Lucy's cheeks were puffing and her face was bright red. "Carry him, and you'll have me later."

Natsu grinned happily. "Yes ma'am!"

"Stupid pervert husband." Lucy grumbled.

* * *

"Aw, my head~"

"Are you okay, Levy-chan? You look so pale." Lucy asked in worry.

"This is a major hungover, Lu-chan." Levy whined. "I can't teach like this!"

"Here, drink some water." Lucy gave her best friend a glass of water which Levy gulped down immediately.

"Ugh, my head is pounding, seriously!" Levy whined.

"Maybe you should take a quick nap?" Lucy rummaged through her bag. "Here, a headache medicine. Drink one of these and sleep, Levy. You should be better when you woke up. Your class is still in the afternoon, anyway."

"Thanks, Lu-chan." Levy sighed. "Oh? Isn't this Natsu's? I think Gray drank this also."

"What?" Lucy turned her head.

"This." Levy swung the medicine. "I saw Natsu gave one of these to Gray."

"Oh." Lucy laughed nervously. "I just happened to have the same medicine, then."

"Guess so." Levy shrugged. "I don't wanna think anything right now. Poor head of mine."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy was enjoying the gentle and cooling breeze while they were eating their lunch on the rooftop.

"Luce, are you busy tomorrow?" Natsu asked.

"No. Why?"

"Some of my students from class are coming to our house tomorrow. I'm going to tutor them." Natsu said.

Lucy widened her eyes. "What? Are you saying you're kicking me out tomorrow?"

"Errr... yeah?"

"Natsu!" Lucy slapped her husband's head.

"I can't help it, can I?" Natsu pouted.

Lucy huffed. "Fine. I'll just wandering off alone tomorrow."

Natsu laughed while pinched down his wife's cheeks. "Don't pout okay, princess? To repay tomorrow, how about a date next week?"

Lucy's face lit up. It has been awhile since the two of them went out on a date ever since they were married. "Okay!"

* * *

The next day, Lucy and Natsu woke up early in the morning.

"I've cooked your meal until dinner so just reheat them, okay?" Lucy said while putting on her shoes. "There are some snacks and drinks on the fridge, just give them to the students. Just call me when you're done, okay?"

"Sure." Natsu yawned.

"Don't burn anything, Natsu and just behave." Lucy said. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a bunch of high school kids, Luce." Natsu said.

"Alright, alright. Just act like an adult, okay?" Lucy smiled.

"Yeah. Be careful okay? Just call me if anything happens." Natsu kissed his wife.

Lucy nodded and went out from the house.

* * *

Lucy's cooking was delicious as ever, but Natsu felt empty while munching down his breakfast. Ever since they were married, they always ate every meals together.

"Stupid rule." Natsu cursed. If only that peculiar rule didn't exist, Natsu and Lucy wouldn't have to keep their marriage a super top secret like this!

Actually, they didn't have to keep their marriage a secret like this. If Lucy resigned, then the rule wasn't a problem for them anymore. However, Lucy wasn't the type of person who would just resign because of a rule. The two of them were still so young, and Natsu was sure his wife didn't want him to do all the money finding. Besides, they had to save up as many as possible, considering in the future they would have children.

Natsu's face turned bright red into encountering that word.

 _Children_.

 _His children with Lucy_.

Well, actually it wasn't like that thought had never crossed his mind before. In fact, it was the first topic he brought to talk to Lucy on the very first day of their honeymoon. But the two of them decided not to have children so soon, considering they were still young. They wanted to enjoy their married life for a little bit longer before having children. Lucy had been taking her birth control pills regularly, so even if they went all out during their love making, Lucy was most likely wouldn't get pregnant.

But still, that didn't mean she wouldn't get pregnant at all. Sometimes, the unexpected happened and that sucks. So Natsu decided not to do anything reckless during Lucy's fertile period.

"Ah, what am I thinking?" Natsu shook his head. "Get a grip, Natsu Dragneel! You can't tutor your students if your mind is scrambling around like this!"

Natsu stood up and brought his plates to the sink to wash them.

"Let's just have a bath." Natsu spoke to himself.

* * *

"Natsu- _sensei_!"

"Coming!"

Lisanna Strauss was shifting nervously. It was her first time visiting her teacher's house. She was so nervous, she was almost fainted a couple of times.

It went without saying that she had a _crush_ on her teacher. Or maybe like a _huge crush_. Natsu Dragneel was so handsome and just incredibly captivating. Lisanna could feel her heart stopped the moment she saw him.

And she wanted to make him fall for her. The first step to achieve that is to mesmerize him with clothes. Lisanna was using a sweet sleeveless dress which touched her knees. Her short hair was clipped on one side and she had her sweet smile plastered on.

"Welcome, guys!" Natsu opened the door and Lisanna was almost faint again.

Her teacher was simply too handsome! With a simple white cotton shirt and black long pants, added with a wet hair, Natsu was simply too much to handle.

"Excuse us for interfering!" The students politely said.

"Get yourself comfortable in the living room, okay?" Natsu pointed into a room. "I'll bring something."

"Wow, your house is huge, _sensei_!" Wendy Marvell said. "Do you live here alone?"

"Yeah." Natsu smiled. "I used to live here with my parents but they moved out, so I'm alone here."

Lisanna's ear twitched a bit. It sounded like an opportunity for her to try to take her teacher's heart.

But first, she needed to steal her teacher's attention.

" _Sensei_ ," Lisanna stood closer to Natsu. "do you need some help?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Help?"

"You know, for taking some drinks and snacks." Lisanna smiled.

Natsu smiled back. "Nah, I'm good. Just stay with your friends, Lisanna."

 _I can't have you wandering inside of the house or you'll find Lucy's stuffs and we're doomed_., Natsu explained mentally.

"But—"

"Lis, even the living room is huge!" Wendy pulled Lisanna's hand and Natsu went to the kitchen.

"Ah!" Lisanna missed her chance but her nose caught something.

Lisanna raised an eyebrow. For a second, Natsu smelled... _sweet_. And his smell reminded her of somebody.

But who? The scent was familiar but Lisanna couldn't seem to remember quite well. It was a mix of vanilla and jasmine, and it was simply calming.

Lisanna widened her eyes a bit as her brain pictured a figure. It had a long blond hair, white skin, warm hazel eyes and a sweet gentle smile.

No way. Did Natsu just smell like _Lucy_?

"Lis! Let's sit down! I want to try the couch!" Wendy said happily and dragged Lisanna out of her own mind.

Lisanna blinked and shrugged.

Oh well. Maybe she smelled wrong.

* * *

Natsu exhaled deeply and sighed happily. He took a bath using Lucy's soap and shampoo because he was simply missed her. As it was impossible for her to be beside him directly, at least he thought he could still smell her scent.

Natsu breathed his wife's scent one more time. And just like normally, Lucy's scent calmed him down.

* * *

 **Done !**

 **This came out longer than I expected !**

 **So what do you think about this chapter ?**

 **Reviews and flames are appreciated !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone !**

 **Finally *FINALLY* I'm back with the fifth chapter !**

 **I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this (I got piled up by my college stuffs) but here's a new chapter for you to enjoy ~**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **This story belongs to me :)**

* * *

Lisanna wasn't actually listening to Natsu's explanation. She was busy listening to his voice and letting her mind wandering off. Lisanna couldn't believe that her teacher would be so enchanting like this! She had already set her eyes on Natsu from the very first time she saw him at the ceremony.

Lisanna took a deep breath, breathing in Natsu's scent. He smelled so masculine and yet so sweet. The mix of jasmine and vanilla scent on him really calmed her heart. Although the scent also brought a question which she blurted out all of the sudden.

" _Sensei_ , why do you smell like Lucy- _sensei_?"

Natsu trailed off from explaining grammars to his students. His heart was thumping heart, fearing his student might have figured out something, but he stayed calm. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you not listening to me all this time, Lisanna?" Natsu asked back.

Lisanna blushed. "I..." she trailed off. "I'm listening!" Lisanna said, fearing she would hurt Natsu's heart if she told him the truth. She wouldn't want the man of her dreams felt annoyed by her attitude. She couldn't let Natsu had any kind of bad thoughts about her!

"Okay," Natsu nodded his head. "now then, would you be so kind and explain the answer of the next question?"

Lisanna blinked her eyes. "Next question?" she murmured. Natsu raised his eyebrow again. "Oh, right! Next question."

Lisanna reached for her textbook, but she was at lost. She eyed Wendy who was sitting in front of her for help, and Wendy mouthed something.

"No helping." Natsu said and Wendy shut her mouth.

Lisanna started to fidget.

"Well?" Natsu said.

Lisanna bit her lower lip. Knowing she couldn't dodge any further, she bowed her head down. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

Natsu sighed. "I'm sure you come here to study, Lisanna, not wondering why the heck do I smell like Lucy- _sensei_."

"Yes, _sensei_." Lisanna said weakly.

"Now, I want you to put your concentration back on the subject. Is that okay for you?" Natsu smiled patiently.

Lisanna nodded her head, though she still felt so damn embarrassed.

"Good." Natsu grinned. "Now, for the next question..."

* * *

Lucy ate her pasta in silence. Damn, her fettuccini carbonara was supposed to taste awesome, so why did it taste so dry to her tongue?

Lucy scoffed. Must be because she wasn't eating it with her husband.

They always had their meals together. And like people say, a food eaten without a companion wouldn't taste great. How Lucy really felt that way right now.

She put down her spoon and fork and sipped a bit of her wine. It was a bit odd for her to be drinking wine at daylight, but who the hell cares. Lucy definitely didn't care.

Without Natsu beside her, she felt so empty.

Couldn't bear the feeling anymore, Lucy fished out her phone and typed a message to Natsu. But before she pressed the send button, Lucy restrained herself. What if they were still studying right now? If someone opened Natsu's phone and saw the message, both of them are doomed! Not that Natsu would let anyone open his phone, but what if Natsu was in the bathroom when her message arrived? High school students were a very curious beings after all.

Lucy sighed and put down her phone on the table. How come she couldn't contact her own husband freely?

Just then, her phone buzzed and Lucy opened it. It was a message from Natsu.

 _ **Miss you so damn much, Luce.**_

Lucy's eyes swelled up. She knew how hard for Natsu to be away from her, just like she felt totally awful being away from Natsu. The two of them were practically meant to be glued to each other.

Lucy wasted no time to type her reply.

 _ **Me too Natsu. I can't even enjoy my lunch without you.**_

Lucy didn't have to wait long for Natsu's reply.

 _ **I don't even feel like eating right now. I need you with me, Luce.**_

 _ **I know. Me too. Are you guys still not finished yet?**_

 _ **Already done, Luce. Right now, the kids are eating. They ordered pizza. After they are done, you can come back home.**_

 _ **It felt awful you know, being kicked out of your own house.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry, Luce.**_

 _ **Why don't you repay me with something tonight?**_

 _ **Like what?**_

Lucy snickered upon reading Natsu's reply. She could imagine Natsu was smirking by his own too.

 _ **I don't know. Why don't you start thinking about it?**_

Natsu's reply came a few seconds faster.

 _ **ON IT.**_

* * *

" _Sensei_ , thank you so much for teaching us." Wendy bowed politely.

Natsu smiled. "Don't worry about it. Be safe on your way home!"

Wendy and the other waved their hands and Natsu waved back. When they were out of his sight, he called his wife immediately.

Ten minutes later, Lucy was home.

And Natsu didn't spare any of his time to make his wife wait another moment.

* * *

On their way back home...

"Lisanna, is there something wrong?" Wendy looked at her friend. "You've been awfully quiet ever since Natsu- _sensei_ scolded you."

Lisanna shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're lying." Wendy said. "Tell me. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Wendy." Lisanna assured her friend. "I'm just wondering, that's all."

"About what?" Wendy tilted her head. Then something hit her. "Is this about Natsu- _sensei_ 's scent?"

Lisanna nodded.

"Is his scent bothering you that much, Lis?" Wendy asked. "Probably he just happened to use the same scent as Lucy- _sensei_ 's."

Lisanna shook her head. "It isn't his scent. I recognized his scent, Wendy. He doesn't smell that way normally."

"Maybe you're over thinking this, Lis. Natsu- _sensei_ did say that he used to live with his parents. Maybe it was his mother's soap that he used? Maybe he just misses his mother." Wendy said.

Lisanna didn't say a word. "Yeah... Maybe, but still..."

"Come on Lisanna, stop thinking things like this! Besides, you aren't supposed to fall in love with him, you know! He's our teacher!" Wendy sighed.

"But the school rules say it's okay for students to date with their teacher." Lisanna pouted.

"But still, do you seriously think Natsu- _sensei_ would take you seriously? I mean, he did say he already has someone in his heart!" Wendy tried to put some sense into her friend.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have a zero chance!" Lisanna fought back. "Besides, maybe the person he loves doesn't reciprocate his feelings!"

"But that doesn't mean he will love you, Lisanna!" Wendy said.

At that, Lisanna smirked.

"Don't you worry, Wendy." Lisanna said confidently. "I _will_ make him fall for me."

* * *

Natsu laid flat on his back while Lucy was on top of him. The two of them were panting really hard, their body were covered with sweat and other stuffs. Their bed was messy but neither of them mind. Ever since Lucy got home, they had been making love over and over. Natsu was still able to count up to three, but after that he didn't give a damn anymore.

Lucy was his sweet drug and he wanted to feel her again and again.

"That was amazing." Lucy murmured. "I don't think we ever had as many as this time."

Natsu chuckled. "You're right."

Lucy lifted her head and locked her eyes with Natsu's. "I love you, Natsu. So much."

"I love you so much too, Luce." Natsu smiled and gave his wife a chaste kiss.

"Maybe we should take a bath." Lucy laughed. "I'm all sticky."

"Get the tub ready, Luce." Natsu said. "I'll clean up a bit then I'll join you."

Lucy nodded and walked wobbly towards their bathroom. Natsu smirked contently upon seeing how his wife couldn't walk properly.

And that was because of him.

He was so proud of himself.

When Lucy opened the tap, Natsu forced himself to get up and cleaned up the mess they made. He took out the messy sheet and their clothes. The dirty sheet and the dirty clothes would enter the cleaner tomorrow morning. He folded them properly before entering the bathroom.

Lucy was still showering and Natsu could make out her figure behind the steam. Upon seeing her devilish curve, Natsu felt something snapped inside of him— _again_.

Oh, screw to hell. He would devour his wife again.

* * *

"Natsu, you're pervert." Lucy mumbled while blushing madly.

Natsu laughed and pulled his wife closer. "Oh come on, I know you love it too!"

"But my hips hurt like crazy now." Lucy pouted. "I can't walk properly! What should I do tomorrow? People are going to notice how wobbly I am!"

Natsu laughed again and kissed his wife's forehead. "Alright, alright, that would be the last time. I promise. After this, I will let you rest peacefully."

"You better be." Lucy grumbled.

Natsu chuckled again and he let himself enjoying this moment. When the two of them were cuddling in their tub, feeling absolutely content after the last round.

The two of them must have started drifting off, because they both jolted out of surprise when someone was ringing their doorbell.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Lucy asked which Natsu answered by shaking his head.

"Who might that be?" Natsu wondered. "You don't have any guest, right?"

Lucy shook her head. "Could it be our parents?" she asked.

Natsu scoffed. "They wouldn't even bother to ring the doorbell, Luce. They would just storm in."

Lucy chuckled. "You got a point there."

"I'll see who is it." Natsu said. "Just in case it's someone we know, you're staying here, okay?"

Lucy nodded. Natsu gave her a quick kiss and he got out of the tub. He grabbed his pants and shirt and went out to see who the guest was.

Lucy perked her ears out of curiosity. She was out of the tub already, but still wearing her towel only. She opened the bedroom's door slightly so she could have a better hearing.

Natsu opened the door and his eyebrow raised.

"Lisanna? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna Strauss ran to her teacher and sobbed. She clutched so hard at Natsu's shirt. Natsu was utterly confused but he didn't hug her back. He carefully closed the door behind him and guided her to the living room.

"Alright, mind to tell me what happened?" Natsu softly asked.

"I.. I ran away from home." Lisanna said between her sobs.

Both Lucy and Natsu widened their eyes. But Lucy's brain was asking a bunch of questions already. Why did Lisanna run away from her home? Why did she come here? Why didn't she come to one of her friends' house? Is she specifically looking for Natsu as her place of comfort? Why?

Lucy felt a tint of jealousy but she brushed it off. She didn't want to think badly about her own students.

"Okay, I don't want to pry, so I won't ask." Natsu said and fished out his phone. "But you have to go home, Lisanna. Tell me your parents' number."

"I don't want to go home!" Lisanna sobbed.

"Lisanna.."

"I don't want to go home!" Lisanna repeated. She lifted her head to face her teacher. Her eyes were red and puffy from her crying. "Please let me stay here, _sensei_!"

Natsu and Lucy widened their eyes even more and it felt like something bad had just come to them.

* * *

 **There !**

 **It came out longer than I expected :)**

 **So what do you think ?**

 **Let me know, so don't forget to review !**

 **P.S : I know Lisanna isn't a jerk like this, so I'm sorry for making her to be one in this story ._. Dear Lisanna fans, Lisanna is cool, so don't kill me ._.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm back with the sixth chapter !**

 **As I have finished my midterm tests, I am rather productive right now, so here's the new chapter for you guys :)**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **This story belongs to me.**

* * *

Natsu was utterly confused. He didn't know how to response to Lisanna's request. The pink haired teacher took a deep breath.

"Okay, let me talk to your parents first. Then, we'll sort out how to handle this." Natsu said.

Lisanna shook her head. "No! If you call them, you will send me home! I don't want to go home!"

"But you can't stay here either, Lisanna." Natsu said.

"But why?" Lisanna whined. "You're my teacher, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am.." Natsu said.

"Then please let me stay!" Lisanna cried.

Natsu sighed. He placed both of his hands on Lisanna's shoulder. "Lisanna. You're my student, that's why you can't stay here. It's not appropriate for a student to stay in their teacher's house. Moreover you're a girl and I'm a man. What would people say if they knew?"

"I don't care!" Lisanna sobbed.

"Well, _I_ care." Natsu said sternly. "Let me talk to your parents first. But I can't let you stay."

" _Sensei_ , you're a meanie!" Lisanna screamed and darted off from Natsu's house.

"Hey! Wait! Lisanna!" Natsu called.

Upon seeing the white haired girl ran away, Natsu ruffled his hair. He was annoyed but also confused.

"Maybe we should let her stay."

Natsu turned his head to face his wife who was standing behind him. She was already dressed with her pyjamas. Just like him, Lucy was also very confused. Natsu stood up and face his wife.

"And then what? Letting Lisanna knows you're here?" Natsu ran his fingers on Lucy's cheek. "I can't let that happen."

"But she seems in a trouble." Lucy leaned into Natsu's touch. "I mean, we can't let her wander off either because she doesn't want to go home."

"Luce.."

"I can stay quiet." Lucy said. "Or if you're scared, I can sleep in Levy's place."

"I'm not having you out from the house again." Natsu grunted.

"Hey, it's okay," Lucy stroke Natsu's cheek lovingly. "I don't mind. Besides, we can't let anything bad happen to our students just because we want to hide the truth."

Natsu sighed. "Alright. But I'm having you stay here too. Lisanna can sleep in the guest room."

Lucy smiled gently. She knew how worried Natsu would be if he didn't see her before he went to bed or after he woke up. The first morning after they became husband and wife, Natsu panicked when he didn't find her beside him. He searched the entire hotel only to find his wife was gone. He was ready to call the police when Lucy came back from having her morning walk. He hugged her tightly and scolded her a minute later because he was deep worried.

"Okay. Now, why don't you call Lisanna's parents? I will find her in the meantime." Lucy said and then she gave a small paper to Natsu. "Here. It's Lisanna's older sister's phone number. Her name is Mirajane Strauss."

"Alright." Natsu kissed his wife's forehead. "But be careful, okay? Just call me if anything happens."

Lucy nodded and walked out of the house after she grabbed her jacket.

Natsu sighed loudly. "Why did she come here anyway out of all places she could go."

* * *

Lucy looked at her left and right. Her chocolate orbs were searching the entire area carefully, didn't want to miss Lisanna's figure.

And Lucy found her. Sitting on a swing at a park ahead of her. Lisanna was still wearing her uniform and her little sobs could still be heard.

"Thank goodness I found you." Lucy smiled and her voice made Lisanna lifted her chin.

"Lucy- _sensei_?" Lisanna asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Natsu- _sensei_ gave me a call a few minutes ago." Lucy said and sat down on another swing beside Lisanna. "He told me you came to his house while crying, but then darted off. He asked me to help him find you. He was worried about you."

A small smile made its way to Lisanna's lips. "Oh."

"Mind to tell me what's going on? Natsu- _sensei_ told me you don't want to go home either." Lucy asked.

Lisanna shook her head. "I just had some quarrels at home."

"With you parents?" Lucy asked.

"With my older brother." Lisanna answered. "This is not the first time I had a quarrel with him actually, but I was so fed up this time. I don't want to see him anymore. I don't want to go home."

"But if you're not going back home, you'll make everyone worry, Lisanna." Lucy said.

"I don't care." Lisanna pouted.

Lucy chuckled. Who knew a sweet girl like her could be so stubborn. "Alright, I have an idea. Why don't we fix your mood first?"

"Huh?"

"Have you eaten, Lisanna?" Lucy asked which Lisanna reply by shaking her head.

"Okay. Let's have dinner then. I'll call Natsu- _sensei_ to let him know you're with me." Lucy winked. "A good meal never fails to bring you happiness."

Lisanna hesitated for a moment but then she nodded. She was hungry anyway, so she gladly took Lucy's offer.

* * *

" _Hello?_ "

"Good evening. My name is Natsu Dragneel, a teacher from Fairy Tail High. Is this Mirajane Strauss?" Natsu politely said.

" _Oh my, Natsu-_ sensei _! What's wrong?_ "

"Apparently, your sister came to my house." Natsu chuckled awkwardly. "And it appears that.. she.. doesn't want to go home."

" _Lisanna?_ " There was a confused tone in her voice. " _Did she really come to your house? I thought she went to Wendy's._ "

"Err.. No." Natsu replied, more awkward than before.

Mirajane sighed. " _I'm sorry for the trouble she has caused,_ sensei _. She had a fight with our brother today and she was pissed._ "

"No, it's okay. I'm just a little bit surprised to see her." Natsu said. "Did.. Did this happen a lot?"

" _You mean she darted off from the house and doesn't want to go home? Yes,_ sensei _. But normally she would run to Wendy's house. I'm so sorry she disturbed you._ " Mirajane apologized. " _Can you please tell me your address,_ sensei _? I'm going to take her home._ "

"Well.. The thing is.. She also darted off from my house, and so.. Right now, I don't have a clue where is she." Natsu sighed. "Lucy- _sensei_ is searching for her, though. I'll let you know if she had found her."

" _Yes, thank you very much, Natsu-_ sensei _. Please tell me your whereabouts so I could pick her up._ " Mirajane said.

"Alright."

" _Thank you,_ sensei _._ _Once again, I am so sorry for her actions._ " Mirajane apologized.

"No, it's fine, really." Natsu laughed. "It's just rare to see a student came to their teacher's house for comfort."

Mirajane laughed. " _She.. Could be so daring sometimes._ "

Natsu wondered what Mirajane meant by that, but he decided not to pry. He thanked Mirajane one more time, and hung up the phone.

Just then, his phone buzzed and Natsu opened the message.

 _ **Natsu, I found her. I'm taking her with me to eat some udon first, then I'll take her back home. Did you call Mirajane already?**_

Natsu sighed in relief. He was relieved that Lisanna was found, but more relieved to know that his wife was safe and sound. Natsu typed the reply.

 **Yeah. She's coming to pick her up. Why don't we meet at the park near our house? It's safer there than here.**

 _ **Okay.**_

Natsu sighed and plopped himself down on the couch. He made a mental note to himself, that one day when he had a daughter, he would put some senses to her.

* * *

Lisanna thanked Lucy politely for her treat. Lucy smiled back and the two walked away from the udon stall.

"Do you feel any better?" Lucy warmly asked.

Lisanna nodded. "Thank you very much, Lucy- _sensei_."

"Now then, let's go back." Lucy said. "Natsu- _sensei_ is worried sick about you. He asked me to take you to the park where I found you."

At Lucy's statement, Lisanna's face lit up. "Is Natsu- _sensei_ really worries about me?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, of course, Lisanna. You're his student."

Lisanna's shoulders slumped and Lucy noticed that. It didn't take long for her to realize that the white haired student was actually had some feelings towards her husband.

"I see." Lisanna mumbled.

"Is something wrong, Lisanna?" Lucy asked, pretending to be just fine instead of being a bit jealous.

"No, it's nothing." Lisanna said.

Then, silence fell between them as they walked towards the park. However, a minute later, Lisanna broke it.

"Lucy- _sensei_ , do you know who Natsu- _sensei_ loves?"

Lucy's breath hitched but Lisanna didn't notice it. Lucy put the best face she could, didn't want to raise any suspicion.

"No, I don't." Lucy sighed. "I'm not that close to him."

"But I heard you two are childhood friends? Along with Levy- _sensei_ and Gray- _sensei_?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy nodded. "Well, that's true. But I have never seen Natsu- _sensei_ with any woman before. As far as I know, he hasn't had any girlfriend yet."

Lucy felt guilty for lying to her student, but she couldn't tell Lisanna the truth either. Lisanna nodded her head and then the silence fell again. And again, Lisanna was the one who broke it a minute later.

"Do.. you think I matched Natsu- _sensei_ 's type?" Lisanna asked.

"Lisanna, do you love Natsu- _sensei_?" Lucy asked directly.

Lisanna blushed at Lucy's question and nodded. "From the first time I saw him, actually. He.. He is totally my type." Lisanna admitted.

Now it all made sense to Lucy. Why would Lisanna run to Natsu for comfort when she had a fight with her brother, why would she asked to stay with him, and why did her face light up when she knew Natsu was worried.

Lucy felt another wave of jealousy came back but she pushed it into the back of her mind. It was no wonder the girl fell for her husband, considering her husband was one of the sexiest men alive in this world. With his perfect muscular body, his warm smile, and his gentle attitude, he was the perfect prince charming for almost women. Not to mention he was quite rich, too.

Lucy knew Natsu would never betray her, but still she felt herself became more cautious of her own student. She made a mental note to herself to watch over Lisanna's behaviour towards her husband.

"Lucy- _sensei_?" Lisanna called.

Lucy blinked, bringing herself out from her thinking. "Oh, I'm so sorry for spacing out a bit, Lisanna. What did you ask?"

"I asked whether you think I matched Natsu- _sensei_ 's type or not." Lisanna blushed.

"Hmm.." Lucy thought a bit. "Well, I don't exactly know what type of girls he prefers, since I have never seen him going after a girl. But I think the most important thing for him is someone who he will be comfortable with."

"Someone who he will be comfortable with..." Lisanna mumbled, taking a note of it mentally.

"Lucy! Lisanna!"

Both heads turned up and met with Natsu's face. He waved his hand at them and Lisanna ran to her teacher.

"Natsu- _sensei_!" Lisanna happily called. "What are you doing here? Are you waiting for me? Lucy- _sensei_ told me you were worried about me. Does this mean I can stay at your home today?"

"No, Lisanna, you're going home." Mirajane Strauss's voice sternly said before Natsu could answer any of Lisanna's question.

Lisanna turned her head to meet her sister. "Mira- _nee_? What are you doing here?"

Mirajane raised an eyebrow at her little sister. " _I_ should be the one asking you that. Natsu- _sensei_ called me earlier to notify me where you are."

Lisanna turned her head again to face Natsu. "You called my sister, _sensei_? Why?"

Natsu sighed. "Because you need to go home, Lisanna."

At this, Lisanna stomped her feet and huffed. "I don't want to go home! Please, _sensei_ , can't I stay with you?"

"No, Lisanna." Natsu shook his head.

"Of course not, Lisanna!" Mirajane immediately said at the same time. "How can you even think like that? You're his student!"

"I don't want to go home!" Lisanna stubbornly said.

"That doesn't mean you can come to Natsu- _sensei_ and asked him to let you stay with him." Mirajane said. "You normally went to Wendy's house in times like this. Why didn't you this time?"

"It's not your business, Mira- _nee_!" Lisanna said. She was very upset. "Just go home!"

"I'm taking you home with me." Mirajane said.

"I don't want to!" Lisanna snapped.

"LISANNA STRAUSS!" Mirajane also snapped. Lisanna flinched while Natsu and Lucy widened their eyes in surprise. Mirajane's usual soft voice raised an octave. "This is outrageous! So inappropriate of you! You're going home with me!"

"But.."

"You're. Going. Home. With. Me." Mirajane cut, spelling each words sternly. She grabbed Lisanna's hand and bowed politely at her teachers. "I am so very sorry about her attitude. Please excuse us. Thank you for your kindness."

"S—sure." Natsu confusedly said. "Be careful, you two."

Mirajane bowed again and took Lisanna with her. The younger girl followed her sister without any complaints, most likely because she knew her sister was pissed at her.

Natsu sighed in relief and turned his head to his wife. He reached out his hand which Lucy happily accepts. He kissed her forehead lightly before the two of them went back home, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Oh, yeah !**

 **Another chapter is done !**

 **What do you think ?**

 **Share your opinion through reviews (or flames) !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everyone !**

 **I'm finally back with the seventh chapter !**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Disclaimer : Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **This story belongs to me !**

* * *

Natsu stared at his wife who was eating breakfast with him. Unlike usual, Lucy was being super quiet and barely touched her own cooking. Natsu tasted every cooking his wife made and quickly deduced there wasn't anything wrong with it.

"Luce? You're okay?" Natsu asked.

Lucy didn't say a word, instead she just shook her head softly.

"Are you feeling sore from last night? Was I too rough?" Natsu asked again, remembering how demanding he was last night. He practically didn't give Lucy any rest.

Lucy shook her head again. This time, she put down her chopsticks on the table.

"Luce?" Natsu asked in worry. "Are you sick? What's wrong?"

Natsu waited for a few seconds before Lucy's mouth opened.

"Natsu.. Do you know about Lisanna's feelings for you?"

Lucy's question took Natsu by surprise. He widened his eyes and blinked a couple of times, as his brain tried to process the real meaning behind the question.

"Luce, are you okay?" Natsu asked again, this time he was getting more worried.

"Just answer the question, Natsu." Lucy said.

There was a bit of uncertainty, jealousy, fear, and anger flashed in Lucy's eyes and Natsu noticed that. And Natsu clearly knew how Lucy got those emotions. Lucy was being uncertain towards her own self, she was jealous of the fact he was desired by someone else, she was scared Natsu would choose Lisanna over her, and she was angry because the possibility of her losing him existed.

Natsu chuckled and Lucy squinted her eyes.

"Natsu, I'm being serious here. Why are you—"

Lucy's words were cut as Natsu stood up from his chair, walked towards her, and sealed her lips shut with his own lips. The kiss was passionate and reassuring.

Lucy's body relaxed in Natsu's arms as she closed her eyes and Natsu deepened the kiss. It was sweet and at the same time gave courage. The couple broke after their lungs screamed for air although both of them kept the distance close.

"I noticed that Lisanna _does_ have some feelings for me." Natsu said. "But it is most likely just a simple crush, Luce. And you know I'm not going to replace you with anyone else."

"Yeah, but—"

"Luce, I have never looked at anyone else, and you know that. From the first day I was born, I have always looked at you, and only you." Natsu said in certainty. "And you're my wife now. I'm not trading you for someone else."

"I know, it's just—"

"I'll draw the line between me and Lisanna. I don't want her to have some ideas either. Do you believe in me, Luce?"

Lucy's eyes softened and she closed her eyes one more time as she put her forehead on top of Natsu's.

"I believe in you, Natsu. I always have. Since the first day I was born." Lucy chuckled. "I'm sorry. I'm just having a little doubt." Lucy whispered.

Natsu chuckled again and kissed his wife's forehead. "I know. I can see that. You're easy to read like an open book."

Lucy laughed and Natsu felt his heart dropped as he heard the sweet laughing.

Damn, how could he just keep falling in love with the blonde girl everyday?

"Now, let's eat our breakfast and go to work, or do you want me to eat you like yesterday?" Natsu teased.

He earned a slap from Lucy on his arm.

"Pervert."

* * *

Lisanna hummed softly as her eyes glued on Natsu who was explaining something about tenses. Her teacher was as dazzling as ever, and she didn't have any intention to pay attention. Not to the class, actually. She was paying attention to how handsome her teacher was.

"...Now let's read the text on your book. Lisanna, could you read it for me?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna kept her eyes glued on her teacher.

Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Lisanna?"

Still no response from the white haired girl.

"Lisanna Strauss!"

Natsu's raised voice snapped Lisanna back into the reality. She blinked in daze a couple of times as she realized everybody in the class were staring at her. Some of them were chuckling.

"W—what?" she stammered.

"The text, Lisanna." Natsu repeated.

Lisanna blinked her eyes again. "T—text?"

Natsu sighed. "Meet me at lunch break, Lisanna. At my office. Wendy, please read the text."

* * *

"I noticed this isn't the first time you aren't paying attention to my class." Natsu sternly said. "Are you feeling unwell? What is your reason?"

Lisanna hung her head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry _sensei_." Lisanna mumbled.

Natsu sighed. "It's okay. Just stay focused, okay?"

"Yes, _sensei_." Lisanna nodded her head.

"Good. You may go."

"You're being quite harsh." Gray commented as he watched the white haired student went out from the teachers' office.

"I had to." Natsu said. "Or she will keep not paying attention to my class."

"Lisanna Strauss, right?" Gray said. "She's not paying attention to my class either actually. Seems like her head often wander off somewhere."

"Her homeroom teacher is Laxus- _sensei_." Levy butted in. "Maybe we can ask him to talk to her."

"Isn't Laxus Mirajane's boyfriend?" Gray asked.

"Mirajane Strauss?" Natsu asked back.

Levy nodded. "They've been going out for a year now. And Mirajane is in her senior year too."

"Well I don't think the problem is that big." Natsu shrugged. "As long as she can keep her grades, I don't mind."

"Agree." Gray said. "By the way, do you know Juvia Lockser?"

"Oh, the blue haired girl? Isn't she in her second year?" Levy asked. "I'm her homeroom teacher!"

Gray nodded his head. "Can you do me a favour, Levy? I kinda.. interested in her."

Levy chuckled. "Sure, sure, I'll give you her phone number."

"You're my saviour." Gray sighed in relief.

"Oh wait, on the second thought, maybe I should let you get her phone number by your own." Levy snickered.

"What?!"

"Guys, by the way, where's Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Lu- _chan_? I think she went to the rooftop." Levy said. "Is there something wrong, Natsu?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna see her." Natsu stood up and bolted out from the office.

Levy and Gray just shrugged and were back to the topic of how Gray could get Juvia's phone number.

* * *

Lucy was staring at the blue sky when suddenly she felt a familiar warmth around her. A pair of strong hands were wrapping itself around her body, pulling her into a tight hug. Lucy leaned into the hold further, residing herself in the comfortable warmth.

Natsu put a gentle kiss on Lucy's temple.

"What'cha doin' here?" Natsu asked.

"Watching the sky." Lucy hummed. "I wonder how beautiful the stars are from here."

"It's been a while since the last time we had our stargazing huh?" Natsu said which was replied by Lucy's nodding.

Natsu fished out something from his pocket and showed it to Lucy.

"And that's why, I'm thinking of having a stargazing for our date." The pink haired man showed the two tickets to observatory.

Lucy took the tickets in surprise. "Oh, Natsu! I'd love to!"

"I know you would." Natsu grinned.

Lucy gave her husband a sweet kiss on his lips which took Natsu by surprise. He melted into the kiss though.

Natsu and Lucy were about to do something more intimate, when the rooftop's door suddenly opened. With lightning reflexes, Natsu dragged Lucy into a blind spot corner.

"Natsu- _sensei_?"

Both Natsu and Lucy groaned inside. It was Lisanna.

"That's strange. Levy- _sensei_ said he would be here." Lisanna mumbled. "Natsu- _sensei_?"

Natsu cursed inwardly. Of all times, why did Lisanna show up now?

"I want to give this _bento_ to him, though." Lisanna pouted. "Where is he, anyway?"

A streak of pain stung Lucy's heart. The jealousy came back to her but she shook it away immediately.

"I'll find him elsewhere." Lisanna decided then walked away from the rooftop.

Natsu sighed in relief. "Damn her times."

Just then, the school bell rang, announcing that the lunch break was over.

"You should go down first." Lucy said.

Natsu nodded. "We'll continue this later on." He gave a quick peck on Lucy's lips then walked out.

Lucy sighed.

"Seriously." she grumbled. "Why do I get a love rival? Sucks."

* * *

 **Done !**

 **What do you think about it ?**

 **Share your thoughts :D**

 **P.S. : We'll see Natsu and Lucy's date on the next chapter ~**


End file.
